Since a polymerizable compound including a (meth)acryloyl group and an isocyanate group in a molecule has two kinds of reaction points having different reactivities, a reaction can be carried out in two stages. For example, a (meth)acryloyl group of a reaction product can be reacted (radical polymerization or the like with the same polymerizable compound or another polymerizable compound) with another compound after a reaction (urethanization reaction or the like with a compound having a hydroxyl group) of an isocyanate group of the polymerizable compound with another compound. On the contrary, an isocyanate group of a reaction product can be reacted with another compound after a reaction of a (meth)acryloyl group of the polymerizable compound with another compound. For this reason, the above-described polymerizable compound is used, as a raw material, for a wide range of applications such as coating materials, inks, adhesives, coating agents, or molding resins.
When the above-described polymerizable compound is reacted with another compound, a catalyst is used to accelerate the reaction. For example, as a catalyst which is used to react the above-described polymerizable compound with a hydroxyl group of another compound to obtain a urethane compound, an amine-based catalyst or a metal catalyst such as dibutyl tin dilaurate is normally used (Non Patent document 1).
However, these catalysts have problems in that some substrates do not show reaction accelerating effects sufficiently. When a catalyst remains in a reaction product, this occasionally adversely affects the physical properties of the reaction product, the physical products of a cured product thereof, or the like.
Therefore, in addition to using these catalysts, a technique of accelerating the reaction of a polymerizable compound including a (meth)acryloyl group and an isocyanate group in a molecule has been required.